¿Anormal? No, solo único
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Perderse en el bosque llevará a Blaine a descubrir un interesante roble, con un aún más interesante secreto. Veinticinco años después, los recuerdos del día en que conoció al joven ojiazul aún están frescos en su memoria.


**Disclaimer**: _Glee _es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** ¿Anormal? No, solo único.

**Pairing:** Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rated:** NC-17 (M)

**Palabras:** 5.342 (Descontando nota de autor)

**Resumen:** Perderse en el bosque llevará a Blaine a descubrir un interesante roble, con un aún más interesante secreto. Veinticinco años después, los recuerdos del día en que conoció al joven ojiazul aún están frescos en su memoria.

**Nota:** ¡Hello, Klainers! La inspiración no me venía y decidí que lo mejor para incentivarme a escribir era un reto, y el Foro Del Slash & el Yaoi propuso uno. El reto se llama: Monstruos a la casa. Acorde a Hallowen.

Tenía que elegir un número entre el 1 y el 100 para saber que criatura me había tocado y, como buena Klainer, elegí el 21.

**_Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Monstruos en la casa" del Foro Del slash & el yaoi._**

* * *

**¿Anormal? No, solo único.**

El morocho abrió los ojos, pestañando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventaba abierta de la vieja cabaña de troncos. Sonrió y se puso rápidamente en pie, saliendo al exterior, dónde el bosque le dio la bienvenida con su espesura verde y fresca.

Avanzó hasta el lago que discurría al lado de su cabaña, y se sumergió en él de un salto, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca ante el agua medio fría. Como ocurría cada vez que se metía en aquel lago, los recuerdos volvieron a él con una fuerza espeluznante.

* * *

El pequeño Blaine miró a su alrededor con sus grandes y verdes ojos con expresión miedosa. Estaba rodeado de bosque y más bosque. Él solo había visto una mariposa muy bonita y había querido atraparla para mostrársela a su mami, y entonces la mariposa había salido volando lejos y él se había dado cuenta de que se había perdido.

Se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de llorar y llamar a su familia a gritos, sabía que su padre no aprobaría tal conducta. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus mejillas para borrar todo rastro de que hubiera derramado una o dos lágrimas, y trató de recordar desde donde había venido.

Volteó y caminó unos pasos, el miedo aumentando cada vez que veía lo lejos que había llegado. Sus padres de seguro se molestarían con él y lo castigarían sin dejarlo ver a su amigo Jeff. Hizo un puchero y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Él no quería perderse ¿Qué pasaba si no podía regresar al campamento donde había acampado con sus padres? ¿Y si no lo volvían a encontrar? ¿Y si se hacía de noche? Blaine le tenía miedo a la noche. Era muy oscura y había ruidos raros.

Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y dio varias vueltas en el lugar tratando de buscar algo que le resultara familiar. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca más regresaba a su casa? Su padre no volvería a revolverle los rulos antes de irse al trabajo, no podría ver a su madre cocinar, o leer con su amigo Nick, o cantar con Jeff, incluso estaba seguro de que extrañaría que su hermano Cooper le dijera "enano".

Se sentó en la tierra, al lado de un hermoso lago, con su espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol. Se hizo una bolita, tratando de contener el llanto, su padre siempre decía que los hombres de verdad no lloraban. Blaine frunció el ceño levemente y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas ¡Tenía seis años y estaba perdido, le estaba permitido llorar!

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, recostado contra ese árbol, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando de miedo y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero a él le habían parecido horas. Incluso veía como el cielo había oscurecido levemente.

- ¡Blaine! – Abrió sus ojos al instante, con su corazón rebotando contra su pecho con fiereza.

Era la voz de su padre.

Sonrió y se levantó apresuradamente, sus pies topándose con una raíz levantada, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al agua. En cuanto su cuerpo se hundió en el lago su desesperación y miedo volvieron. No podía respirar ni tampoco ver nada. Sus pies no encontraban ningún apoyo y sentía como se hundía cada vez más. Trató de gritar, pero se dio cuenta al instante que había sido una mala idea cuando tragó mucha agua. Todo a su alrededor giraba, y sentía como de a poco una extraña oscuridad se servía sobre él. Cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar, su cuerpo quedándose inmóvil.

De improviso una mano le tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta a la superficie. Blaine trató de inhalar aire, escupiendo agua en el proceso. Tosió mientras trataba de respirar, y sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, pero allí no había nada. Solo el cielo, y ese bonito roble. Escuchó de lejos como su padre volvía a llamarlo, pero no tenía aire suficiente para poder contestarle. Se puso trabajosamente en pie, su cuerpo entero temblando como gelatina, y escrutó su alrededor con la mirada buscando a quién lo había salvado de ahogarse, pero no podía ver a nadie.

Dio una vuelta al árbol para asegurarse de que la persona no estaba escondida detrás de este, y llegó al mismo punto de antes sin encontrar a nadie. Con sus cejas arqueadas en un gesto curioso, subió su vista al roble por primera vez desde que había llegado hasta allí.

El árbol tenía gruesas ramas, que se afinaban al llegar a los extremos, y un aún más grueso tronco, pero eso no le quitaba su delicadeza y su increíble belleza. Las hojas tenían un color verde oscuro que brillaban bajo la luz del sol como si fueran diamantes y Blaine no estaba seguro de si el roble era increíblemente alto, o él era increíblemente pequeño; tal vez ambas.

Se acercó más al tronco y acarició la madera, encontrándola extrañamente cómoda. Ni muy suave ni muy rugosa… Parecía perfecta para su tacto. Sonrió levemente y volvió a subir sus ojos, dando un salto hacia atrás por el susto. Eso definitivamente no debería de estar allí.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar, pero lo que había visto ya no estaba. Frunció el ceño y volvió a acercar lentamente su mano, pero esta fue tomada con brusquedad por su padre.

- ¡Blaine Devon Anderson! ¿En qué estabas pensando al irte del lado de tu madre?

El morocho se encogió al escuchar la voz enojada del hombre.

- Estaba… estaba siguiendo un mariposa… - soltó bajito, con sus ojos pegados al suelo y sus mejillas rojas.

- ¿Una mariposa? ¡Tienes que crecer, Blaine! – Su padre lo tironeó para que caminara. - ¿Y por qué estás tan mojado? – Su padre siguió hablando, pero Blaine ya no le prestaba atención y miraba nuevamente el tronco del árbol, mientras daba pequeños pasos. - ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces? ¡Camina!

- El árbol tenía ojos. – Soltó sin pensar, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho. A su padre no le gustaba nada que él consideraba anormal.

- Deja de decir tonterías y camina, Blaine. – Espetó con brusquedad, y lo volvió a tirar del brazo para que avanzara.

Blaine se dejó guiar de mala gana, con la mirada gacha y sus ojos lagrimeando. Él no estaba diciendo tonterías, lo había visto.

Un par de bonitos y brillantes ojos azules.

* * *

Blaine miró su alrededor con una ceja alzada y los ojos entornados. Sí, se había perdido. Jeff lo iba a matar, o tal vez no… Tal vez estaría muy ocupado "divirtiéndose" con Nick dentro de la carpa como para percatarse de su repentina desaparición.

- Mierda. – Exclamó para sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso.

Era demasiado despistado, todo el mundo se lo decía. Él no pensaba que lo fuera, no tanto al menos, pero perderse en un bosque desconocido por haber perseguido una jodida mariposa era patético. Realmente patético. Incluso para un fotógrafo como él. Definitivamente Jeff iba a hacerle la vida imposible cuando se lo contara.

Muy lentamente el recuerdo de haberse encontrado en una situación parecida le llegó a la mente. Había pasado en ese mismo camping, en ese mismo bosque. La verdad es que ya ni se acordaba de los detalles, solo sabía que su padre lo había encontrado, que lo había llevado a rastras hasta el campamento y le había dado el peor castigo que pudiera haberle hecho: Obligarlo a quedarse con Cooper por el resto de las vacaciones.

Había sido el peor verano de su vida ¡Cooper era un maldito desgraciado que no paraba de llamarle "enano"! ¡Él no era tan bajo! Tal vez Cooper era una jodida jirafa. Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Nick lo miraría con esa mirada reprobatoria (que calentaba a Jeff) por escucharlo maldecir tanto.

Soltó un suspiro y miró al cielo tratando de orientarse, aunque realmente no se acordaba de en qué dirección se hallaba el campamento.

- Más de veinte años viniendo al mismo lugar y no tienes ni idea de dónde estás parado. Genial, Anderson. Tu padre seguramente se sentiría orgulloso. – Dijo eso último con una nota amarga.

Su padre nunca se había sentido orgulloso de él, y prácticamente habían cortado toda conexión desde su salida del closet. Fue uno de los peores momentos para su familia, su madre entristeció al darse cuenta de que no le daría nietos y Cooper… A Cooper le daba lo mismo, según palabras suyas podía tirarse hasta un perro y seguiría siendo su enano, y a pesar de lo desagradable que había sonado Blaine, sabía que lo hacía para hacerlo reír.

El verdadero problema había sido su padre. Su padre odiaba todo lo referente a la anormalidad, y que a un hombre le gustara otro encabezaba la lista. Tal vez si su padre no hubiera hecho sufrir tanto a todos y no solo a él no se sentiría tan culpable. Pero decir la verdad acerca de quién era le había costado el divorcio de sus padres (su madre le había jurado mil y un veces que jamás podría estar con alguien que le hiciera daño a sus bebés), con Cooper alejándose de la empresa Anderson y un futuro brillante (aunque aseguraba que Holywood le iba más), y con Blaine viviendo con sus hormonados amigos que no podían estar un segundo sin comerse por los labios.

La verdad era que a Blaine le gustaba su vida. Había tratado de reprimir quien realmente era durante dieciséis años y ser libre de las cadenas que lo ataban a algo que no era había sido como un soplo de aire puro. En cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad no dudó en mudarse con sus dos mejores amigos, y ahora que tenía veintiséis creía que era realmente feliz. Era un gran actor en potencia de Broadway, sus canciones encantaban a muchas fans, y estudiaba fotografía.

Lo único que realmente le faltaba… era un novio.

No era como si considerara que lo más importante en la vida fuera encontrarse a un hombre, pero realmente quería uno. Nunca había tenido un novio, no uno especial, uno con el cual tuviera una especie de vínculo. Él solo había tenido unos pocos ligues, un par de citas incómodas y vergonzosas declaraciones de un amor dudoso y no correspondido en tiendas GAP.

Él realmente no sabía por qué demonios no podía hacer funcionar una relación. Realmente trataba de _ver_ algo en los otros chicos, pero nadie lo completaba como él deseaba. Recordaba haber tenido una particular y extraña conversación con Jeff acerca de su desastrosa vida personal, que había terminado por confundirlo y convencerlo de que su amigo estaba medio loco.

_- ¿Alguna vez, mientras los mirabas a los ojos, no te percataste de que todos tus "chicos" tienen algo en común? _

_Blaine levantó su vista del libreto que estaba revisando, frunciendo el ceño al ver como sus dos amigos estaban abrazados en el sillón, Jeff sentado sobre las piernas de Nick, mientras este último le mordía el cuello. Estaba seguro de que esa era una de las escenas más ligeras que había visto hacer a esos dos. _

_- No ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué el repentino interés en mis "chicos"? – Puso énfasis en la última palabra, remarcando el sarcasmo haciendo rodar los ojos._

_- Porque desde que trajiste a ese tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa, al último, me di cuenta de que todos tienen ojos azules. _

_El morocho alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido._

_- Oh, vamos, no es cierto. _

_- ¡A Sebastian Smythe lo único que le falta es que bese el suelo por dónde caminas, Anderson! Se muere por ti desde hace más de dos años y, aunque es medio perra, es un suricato sexy. ¿Por qué no sales con él?_

_- ¡No lo sé! No me gusta, es lindo y su personalidad es cautivadora pero… - Se mordió el labio con duda._

_- ¿Tiene ojos verdes?_

_- ¡No tengo un maldito fetiche con los ojos azules, Sterling! _

_- Sigue diciéndote eso, tal vez algún día te lo creas. – Blaine infló sus mejillas con molestia. Jeff soltó un suspiro y lo con una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te perdiste en algún lado y le dijiste a tu padre que un árbol tenía ojos? _

_Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido y negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Nick, estás seguro de que Jeff está sobrio?_

_- ¡No cambies de tema! Me contaste que el árbol tenía ojos azules. – Blaine se lo quedó mirando por unos instantes, parpadeando varias veces._

_- Estuve a punto de ahogarme, si mal no recuerdo. – Jeff asintió, y Blaine lo miró como si estuviera loco. - ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una debilidad por los chicos de ojos azules por una alucinación que tuve minutos después de casi morir? _

_- Obsesión, no debilidad. Obsesión. _

_Blaine lo observó por unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza en gesto de derrota, ya había aprendido hacía tiempo que no se podía razonar con Jeff cuando una idea se le metía a la mente._

_- Nick, tu novio necesita ser atendido brutalmente contra una pared. Ve y hazlo._

Oh sí, Jeff a veces tenía ideas raras. Pero luego de un tiempo empezó a comprender que tenía razón.

Sacando la parte de su alucinación, era verdad que todos los chicos con que salía tenían ojos azules. Es más, se había descubierto a sí mismo con su corazón latiéndole frenéticamente en el pecho cuando creía ver una mirada color cielo. Como si estuviera esperando ver algo, o a alguien.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado ¿Había sido una alucinación? Ni siquiera recordaba cuántos años tenía cuando eso sucedió. Pero no podía haber sido real, los árboles no tienen ojos. Eso sería… _anormal._

Joder, como odiaba esa maldita palabra.

De improviso su cuerpo chocó contra algo sólido, que lo hizo tropezar y caer al césped. Con una sacudida de cabeza, levantó la vista, encontrándose con un enorme y gigantesco roble. Su corazón comenzó a latir descodado sobre su pecho sin razón alguna. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que conocía ese árbol.

Frunció el seño, poniéndose de pie y mordiéndose el labio con sorpresa al ver que no había caído al lago que había a su lado por unos centímetros. Y entonces lo recordó. El lago, el árbol, el bosque.

Subió sus ojos al roble, casi esperando volver a alucinar con esos ojos azules. Se acercó con cautela y lo rodeó, llegando hasta un punto que estaba muy cerca del agua. Justo allí, en el tronco, había una extraña flor que nunca había visto antes. Se acercó lentamente, maldiciéndose así mismo por no haber llevado la cámara consigo, y por un instante se preguntó si era posible que una flor creciera en un tronco de un árbol, pero descartó el pensamiento al instante, aunque seguía pareciéndole cautivador.

Se agachó para poder verla mejor y estiró una mano temblorosa, con miedo a tocarla.

- Es hermosa ¿verdad?

Blaine pegó un salto, cayendo al suelo de la impresión al escuchar una voz tan cerca suyo. El corazón del morocho dio un vuelco al ver la cara angelical de un joven castaño, que lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención…

Sus ojos. Azules. De un azul intenso, el azul que tomaría el cielo iluminado por los rayos del sol o las aguas de un mar increíblemente bello. El azul que había estado buscando.

- Tus… Tus ojos. – Susurró más para sí mismo que para el joven, que ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

- No. Quería que la flor tuviera tu color de ojos, pero no sé bien si son verdes, dorados, marrones o tienen el color de la aurora boreal.

Blaine boqueó varias veces, sin entender de que hablaba el chico, y casi saltó nuevamente al ver como este se acercaba y aprovechaba su posición para ponerse encima, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus rodillas y manos a cada lado de él.

- Oh, dios, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, tragando con dificultad y sintiendo como todo su alrededor daba vueltas cuando este acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo.

- ¿De qué color son tus ojos? – Blaine no pudo responder porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de seguir respirando al sentir el aliento cálido del castaño contra su boca.

Desvió con mucha dificultad sus ojos de los otros y miró hacia abajo, su cara ruborizándose furiosamente al instante.

- Mierda, estas… Estas desnudo. Yo… - Cerró los ojos con bochorno, y casi al instante sintió que el cuerpo del joven se separaba de él.

Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de descifrar qué demonios estaba sucediendo. En cuanto volvió a abrirlos, la imagen frente a él lo dejó sin aliento. El joven estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, con una blanca pierna sumergida en el agua hasta la rodilla, mientras que su cuerpo desnudo se apoyaba en la otra doblada bajo él. Sus brazos largos y fuertes lo rodeaban así mismo, y su mirada estaba posada tristemente en el lago. Bajo la luz del sol, y rodeado de bellos árboles verdes, parecía un ángel.

Se acercó a él con cautela y se sentó a su lado, tratando de que sus ojos no de desviaran más abajo que su cuello.

- ¿Cómo…? – Su voz se apagó ¿Qué debía preguntarle? - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven, que calculaba debía de tener unos pocos años menos que él tal vez veinte o veintidós, lo miró de reojo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para hacerse más pequeño y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- No hace falta que finjas ser amable conmigo. Puedes irte. Tu campamento está por allí. – Levantó una mano y señaló un camino entre los árboles, antes de volver a su posición anterior.

Blaine observó el lugar dónde había indicado el joven, pero no se puso en pie. Volteó la cabeza para volver a verlo.

- No me iré. No hasta que me digas tu nombre. – El joven castaño sonrió levemente.

- No te lo diré.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no quiero que te vayas. – Blaine se sintió ruborizar con fiereza al escuchar las palabras. Dios, ese chico era demasiado adorable para su salud.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? ¿Dónde está tu ropa? ¿No tienes frío? – El joven ladeó levemente la cabeza.

- No uso… ropa. – Miró a Blaine de arriba a abajo con aire divertido. – No la necesito, no tengo frío. Mi cuerpo está caliente. – El morocho tragó duro y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y no dejar que su mirada traicionera bajaba por el resto de su cuerpo. – Y no quiero que te vayas porque estoy solo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Solo sabes decir eso? – El joven soltó una risita y estiró una mano tímidamente para acariciarle la mandíbula rasposa a causa de la barba. – Sigues siendo hermoso.

- ¿S-sigo? – Blaine estaba seguro de que había dejado de respirar en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la mano del chico. El ojiazul asintió distraídamente, y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

- Desde aquella vez que nos vimos… - El morocho lo observó por un momento antes de que una idea descabellada asaltara su mente.

- El árbol. ¿Tú…? – Se calló de repente ¿Qué iba a preguntar? "¿Tú eres el árbol?", el chico probablemente creería que estaba loco. - ¿Estabas dentro del árbol?

_Oh, sí, mucho mejor, Anderson. Sigue así y los chicos se pelearán por ti. _

El joven ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Sí, era yo. – Blaine lo observó fijamente sin pestañar por varios segundos, esperando encontrar el sarcasmo en su voz, pero no había nada más que intensa sinceridad.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pensé que no lo recordarías, eran muy pequeño.

El morocho se puso en pie casi bruscamente, mirando al joven totalmente perdido. Era una locura. Todo eso era una maldita locura. ¡Estaba en medio del bosque, hablando con un extraño desnudo que decía ser un árbol! Respiró varias veces para calmarse, cerrando los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz para pensar mejor.

Tal vez se había tropezado y pegado la cabeza con una piedra, y ahora estaba alucinando otra vez. Bien que había leído muchos cuetos fantásticos pero esto era demasiado, un sueño muy vívido.

Volvió a abrir los ojos esperando estar solo, pero el joven seguía allí con sus ojos azules ahora llenos de tristeza. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento, no era de su incumbencia. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que se hiciera de noche y sus amigos se preocuparan.

- Te irás ¿Verdad? – El morocho dio unos pasos hacia atrás y asintió. El joven castaño soltó un suspiro y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. – No me sorprende…

Blaine se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar las ganas que tenía una parte de él de volver corriendo a su lado, abrazarlo y prometerle que no se iba a ir ¡Dios, ni siquiera lo conocía!

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia dónde el chico había señalado que estaba el campamento.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró.

- No importa. Ya me acostumbré a que todos me dejen solo.

Esas palabras llenas de amargura y tristeza, y algo de frustración, clavaron a Blaine en el suelo. Volteó ligeramente el rostro para ver que el chico se había puesto en pie y caminaba con la gracilidad de una gacela hacia el roble.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver como el castaño internaba una mano en el tronco del árbol, como si este fuera hecho de espuma y no fuerte madera ¿O era el árbol el que tomaba posesión del cuerpo?

El morocho sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no proferir un grito. Volteó y corrió de camino al campamento, y hacia el mundo real, dejando atrás a ese bonito chico de ojos azules.

* * *

- Jeff, si te diría que creo que me estoy volviendo loco ¿Me seguirías queriendo?

El rubio levantó las cejas y miró a su amigo con preocupación, intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Nick, que estaba haciendo la cena. Estaban los tres sentados alrededor del fuego de la hoguera, con la carpa a sus espaldas y el cielo poblado de hermosas estrellas plateadas.

- Blaine, te conozco desde que eras milagrosamente más enano de lo que eres ahora, ya sé que estás loco. Que tú te dieras cuenta a los veintiséis, no significa que los demás seamos tan lentos.

El morocho rodó los ojos y se recostó en el césped, mirando el bosque con expresión perdida.

- ¿Recuerdas ese cuento que solíamos leer una y otra vez cuando éramos chicos?

- ¿El de las criaturas mágicas? – Blaine asintió. – Claro que lo recuerdo, a ti te encantaba una de las historias en particular… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- "Entre los bosques de tus ojos me escondí." – Repitió con una leve sonrisa. – Pero no recuerdo de qué se trataba la historia.

- Era de un hombre y una dríada. – Contestó Nick, soltando una leve risita. – Contaba la historia de cómo el joven se enamoró de ella.

- Tu historia favorita a los siete años era de un hada. Por dios, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes que eras gay? – Soltó Jeff, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

Blaine soltó una carcajada, pero las palabras de Nick aún rondaban sobre su cabeza.

No un hada, una dríada. Un duende de los árboles.

- ¿Existen dríadas hombres? – Preguntó, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

Nick se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- No, según dicen todo los mitos y leyendas solo había dríadas mujeres.

"_No importa._ _Ya me acostumbré a que todos me dejen solo."_

* * *

- ¿Hola? – Observó el grueso tronco de roble con expresión incómoda. – Oye, siento haberte dejado de esa manera ayer ¿sí? Es solo… No entiendo lo que ocurre. – Trató de ignorar el hecho de que si alguien aparecía por allí lo más probable era que lo considerara un desquiciado al estar hablándole a un árbol. – Solo quiero saber qué eres.

Se hizo el silencio, solo llenado por el ulular de los pájaros y los sonidos del bosque. Soltó un bufido y se acostó en el suelo, con sus ojos fijos en el cielo sobre él. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la mente a ese chico? No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, los ojos de ese… ser, lo perseguían cada vez que intentaba dormir.

- Volviste.

Blaine pegó un salto y se sentó rápidamente, encontrándose al castaño en todo su esplendor. Por más que quiso, no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el marfileño cuerpo desnudo del color de la nieve, cosa que solo hacía resaltar más sus ojos azules y sus cabellos cobrizos, de los cuales en ese momento goteaba agua.

Blaine tragó duro, conteniendo la respiración mientras el otro se acercaba con paso vacilante y sus mejillas coloradas.

- Sí, lo hice.

- ¿Por qué? – El joven se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo con fijeza.

- Porque aún no me has dicho tu nombre. – El castaño sonrió con picardía, mordiéndose el labio.

- Si te lo digo ¿volverás a irte? – Blaine dudó unos instantes antes de asentir.

- No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. – La sonrisa del chico decayó, y sus ojos se posaron en el suelo.

- Entonces no te lo diré.

- Me tendré que ir igualmente.

- Sí, pero volverás a buscarlo.

Blaine abrió la boca para negarlo, pero se calló, sabiendo que lo que el joven le decía era verdad.

- ¿Qué eres? – El castaño frunció el ceño.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, te oí hablar con esos otros humanos.

- ¿Me espiaste? – El ojiazul se ruborizó furiosamente, y desvió su mirada de él.

- Estaba aburrido.

- Alto ¿Puedes salir de aquí? Creí que las dríadas no podían alejarse de su árbol.

- No podemos, no mucho al menos. – Se encogió de hombros y volvió sus ojos a él. – Yo puedo ir un poco más lejos que el resto de mi pueblo.

- ¿Hay más cómo tú? – Sentía que toda la sorpresa, negación y locura habían desaparecido y sido remplazadas por excitación.

- Sí, y no. Hay miles de mi raza esparcidos por el mundo, aunque cada vez somos menos. Los hombres talan y queman los bosques, sin saber que nos matan también a nosotros. – Se estremeció y sus ojos se fijaron en el roble tras Blaine. – Pero en realidad soy el único, al menos por lo que sé, que es así. – Se señaló así mismo, y Blaine no pudo evitar volver a recorrerlo con la mirada.

- ¿Así? ¿Te refieres a que eres el único… hombre?

- Lo soy. – Blaine permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

- ¿Por eso estás solo? – Los ojos del chico se llenaron de tristeza y asintió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en que seas hombre?

- En que no debería serlo. Soy raro, distinto… anormal. – El cuerpo de Blaine se echó hacia atrás con dolor.

Miró al joven castaño, que tenía la desolación marcaba en cada facción de su rostro. No, él no era anormal, era hermoso. Con cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo, el morocho levantó una mano y la posó sobre su barbilla, obligándolo a que levantara la mirada.

Casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, se inclinó sobre su rostro y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los del chico dríada. Fueron unos segundos que para Blaine duraron una eternidad. Cuando se separó, vio con una sonrisa que el rostro del joven se había ruborizado de manera deliciosa, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos en sorpresa.

- Pero… - El morocho alzó las cejas ante la voz bajita del chico. – Pensé… pensé que los humanos hombres solo besaban a las humanas mujeres.

Blaine soltó una risita, acariciando la mejilla del otro con suavidad.

- Con respecto a eso… - Sonrió y volvió a besarlo furtivamente. – Puede que también sea un poco anormal.

* * *

La cabeza de Blaine rompió la superficie del lago, y sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire, dando fin al torrente de recuerdos. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver un par de ojos azules espiándolo desde el roble.

- ¿No piensas hacerme compañía?

Cinco años después de aquel segundo encuentro y aún no podía creer que el castaño existiera. El primer año había sido una locura total; había tenido que combinar su vida fuera de esa reserva, con la nueva que estaba formando junto al joven dríada y no había sido nada fácil.

En primer lugar había estado el hecho de contarles a Nick, Jeff y Cooper qué era su nuevo novio, y luego tratar de que el ojiazul saliera de su árbol para poder convencer a su familia de que no había perdido la cabeza. Luego del shock inicial, que había durado varios meses, finalmente sus dos amigos y su hermano se dieron cuenta de que Blaine estaba saliendo con un árbol y fue ahí cuando empezaron las burlas, que no duraron mucho gracias al dríada, que los amenazó con hacer que crecieran hiedras alrededor de sus partes preciadas.

Sí, las dríadas eran amor y adorabilidad hasta que tocabas su árbol o su chico.

Las burlas hacia Blaine continuaban, cuando el castaño no estaba cerca, pero la verdad era que el ojiazul se había ganado el corazón de las tres personas más importantes para Blaine con facilidad.

Ahora, gracias a Cooper, Blaine había comprado la reserva dónde vivía su novio, y la había convertido en su hogar, un músico que vivía en el medio de una reserva natural daba que hablar en los periódicos.

Y aunque se había construido una casa donde antes se hallaba el lugar predilecto para acampar, él prefería ir a dormir a la cabaña que había alzado al lado del lago, dónde su novio podía entrar y pasar la noche juntos.

Sonrió, aún recordaba su primera noche como si fuera un tesoro. La manera en que el dríada se ruborizaba y temblaba de placer bajo sus toques, en la que ambas pieles se rozaban una contra la otra. La forma en que su castaño soltaba gemidos agudos cada vez que una de sus embestidas daba en el lugar correcto y sus labios susurraban palabras incomprensibles.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Levantó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos con una leve sacudida de cabeza, y encontrándose con su hermoso novio.

- En ti, Kurt. Siempre pienso en ti.

El chico sonrió, ruborizándose al escuchar su nombre dicho por esos labios. Y aunque habían pasado años desde que había logrado sonsacarle el nombre, Kurt seguía abochornándose y seguía Blaine amando su expresión.

Kurt se deslizó dentro del lago, envolviendo sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, y pasando ambas manos por su cuello, uniendo sus bocas en un beso voraz. Blaine cerró los ojos y hundió una de sus manos en el pelo castaño, mientras la otra se deslizaba por entre medio de sus cuerpos hasta la entrepierna del chico.

Y mientras veía como el joven dríada gemía incoherencias, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus labios rosados entreabiertos, recordó una de sus primeras conversaciones después de su primer beso.

_- ¿Por qué crees que otras personas no pudieron ver el verdadero tú y yo sí? – El castaño lo observó con una leve sonrisa._

_- No creían en mí. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo… Solo tenía seis años, no sabía realmente lo que estaba viendo._

_- E incluso veinte años después lograste encontrarme otra vez. Porque creías que era real. – Se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. – Si uno cree en la magia, al final, siempre la encuentra._

* * *

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**


End file.
